Material processing, such as plasma deposition and sputtering, through the utilization of plasmas has been known for many years. These processes generally employ a generator to provide either an RF or high voltage DC power signal that is coupled to a plasma chamber. Conventional generators typically include a custom data communication system for transmitting signals between internal and external assemblies. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional generator 10a having a custom data communication system is shown. The data communication system generally employs a mixture of analog/digital signals for internal communications between system assemblies and a custom interface 12 for communications between the generator and the customer.
Referring to FIG. 2, another communication link configuration for communications between a generator 10b and customer includes the multiproduct configuration in which the generator 10b has both a custom interface 14 and a separate multiproduct interface 16. The custom interface 14 supports communications between the customer and the generator 10b, while the multiproduct interface 16 supports communications between the generator 10b and a variety of different products. The multiproduct configuration typically includes a control system 17 for coordinating communications flowing through the custom 14 and multiproduct 16 interfaces.
Referring to FIG. 3, a third conventional communication link configuration for a generator 10c is shown. The communication link includes a coprocessor within a custom multiprocessor control system 18 to provide enhanced control of communications through the custom interface 20. The coprocessor coordinates the flow of information from the generator through the custom interface 20.
Each of these configurations shares several drawbacks including inaccessibility for upgrading and servicing the interface, reduced interface choices for the customer, and the high cost of producing and maintaining customized versions of the generator to support different interface standards.